Deet
'IN REAL LIFE:' Deet discovered Dollars on June 23rd 2010 and became hooked on chat instantly. She tried to be a regular on the forums but chat stole her soul. Deet lives in a magical place and she loves it there. She spends her life around Mattresses. Whether she's selling them, or laying on one at night. ' ' 'CHAT:' Can be found lurking and participating usually from 8PM-4AM Mountain Time Zone. She'll be found usually in a room with all the other chat regulars. Deet has a pretty busy life and can never get on til her 8 o'clock, sometimes not even then. She makes it a priority though however to get on every night, and since June 2010 has only missed 4 days where she didn't have any dollars chat interaction at all in any kind of form. Most of what she does on the internet is for the lulz. BLUE NAZI Deet has sharing issues when it comes to Blue. And by issues, she means instantly attacking the other blue person in the room. Either directly, or by beating around the bush. Directly it would be her shouting "BLUE. LEAVE." Indirectly; "Hey, your blue is acting really funny. I can't read anything you're saying. It's all just white. Maybe come back in as red?" If Some of the newer users question as to why they're having "disconnect problems" Deet answers "Try changing colors." When they come back another color, the disconnection problems magically stop. The only blue's she's okay with are Aruoke, Ekim, Orihara, Mikado-kun, Bluedude, Blueshi, and Kethe. For more information on this, read the following: Section C, Line 14. The Blue Nazi has been in existence now for over a year, and Deet finds it lulzy when users dont understand that concept. 'SOME' MEMORABLE CHAT EVENTS GIRL TALK: '''One of the most memorable chat events in the history of dollars.. 2 hours of straight capslock only saying things like; TAMPONS. GLITTER, CRYING DURING MOVIES. LIPGLOSS. OVARIES. This is one of the Deet's more fond memories from dollars chat Summer2010 and it gave Her, Akuma, Duckie, and Anima a very close bond. The 4 of them would scream at any user that logged in; "VAGINA OR GTFO" '''AKUMA AND KURURI'S EVAPORATION FIGHT: '''This was one of the more hilarious things Deet saw in the summer 2010 days, Akuma and Kururi had been bitching and fighting over the user NT and who his true love was. The fight ended up being in a gaseous state where the two would fight, quote, "Akuma: -uses her evaporated hand to punch evaporated kururi's evaporated face-" the entire room watched with great delight and popcorn. '''OCOUDH: '''Duckie being the typo queen, one day typo'd the word "couch" as "ocoudh" Deet dubbed it the official name of the chat couch. Duckies other famous typo's include "Botch" which many users still use to this day as a form of greeting/bitch '''DRUNK KURURU: Kururi got drunk one night and made the mistake of signing onto Skype. Many Dollars were online at that time including Panda, Kyoko, and Deet. Kyoko being the devious girl she is, recorded the events and posted them to youtube. AWARDED: On August 26th 2011 at 3:32AM EST Tsuna gave Deet''' The Honorable Honorary Honor of Honors For texting his phone when it was lost (as well as his keys) to be returned to /insert Tsunas name here/ at /insert address here/ upon discovery. '''IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT: '''It's a rare occurance for Deet to laugh so hard that tears actually form and spill down her cheeks. This rare event just so happened to occure on the night of happiness that Deet will forever look back on. It will always make her giggle and smile...and cringe ASL;KDJLASKDJFASDLK. Unfortunately Deet can't eleborate more on the subject. Deet's Nicknames Deet answers to many names and over the past year and a half many users have given her nicknames. They are the following; *Feet and Deer (curse apple and it's autocorrect) *Deetums *Blue Nazi *Deetykins *Deeters *Deeticles *Blue Nazi Mattress Queen *Deety *Deetle Deet *Deelie *Bedmaster Deet *Datass-kun Deet's opinion of her peers '''FRIENDS: Deets first love on the chat was Fridge. Although he gives her the cold shoulder, she still tries to get him to return her love. This lack of returned love began to effect Deet, and she finaly granted Fridge his divorce requests. On August 7th 2010. Deet and Fridge officially divorced. Deet enjoyed the single life for quiet some time (lol like a week) until she met Aruoke. She hated Aruoke. But then they got married. It all made sense. *DUCKIE: Deet's "comedy soul mate" the two first bonded the night Deet met and loved ''Fridge and since then have been good friends. They enjoy quoting things from various youtube videos, movies, and TV shows. They've been on the moon and are both 42. Duckie is one of the first users Deet ever met, and she always stood out in Deets newb mind. Over the past year and a half the two have become very close and Deet considers Duck to be an amazing friend. *Akuma: Deet's "BASTEST FWEND" the two had been but mere acquaintances until they truely first bonded over torturing Panda. Since that day, the two have seizures of happiness when the other logs in to chat. The two enjoy tambourines and GIRLTALK. Deet does make angry faces at Akuma though when she goes and "frolics" with NT. And Deet is an upset bridezilla about the reception of her wedding to Aruoke being crashed. Akuma and Deet hope to one day be legit sisters, if Akuma marries Deets real brother that is. Over the past year of being a dollar, Deet has truely bonded with Akuma and feels that she is a great friend on and offline. They share things/stories with eachother that most others in their lives dont know. *Kururi: The two met just through every day chat and soon bonded over time. Kururi and Deet have had some epic fun times, one of those such times was trolling Ledge, who they both hate with a burning passion. The way they trolled will not be mentioned.. At the end of February 2011, Kururu and Deet met up twice IRL as Kururu drove down from moose land to go to the state of Arizona. While driving down there she went through Deet's city in Deet's state and stopped to have an epic hour of funtime. On her journey back to her syrup igloo, she stopped once again to say hi to Deet. Kururu gave Deet a coffee mug that deet uses often for hot chocolate, Deet gave Kururu a shot glass. Deet feels stronly that the world needs more Drunk Kururu. Over the past year of knowing Kururu, Deet feels a strong bond of friendship and believes whole heartedly that if Canada and the USA ever raged war upon eachother, the two of them could end it with Deets blue-ness and Kururu's hooker-ness. *Anima: Just like Kururi, Anima and Deet bonded over time. Truely bonding after the Dollars Awkward Family was started. Since then they've gone on to have super funtimes, such as GIRLTALK. Anima is a hookerslut and had the opportunity to meet Deet in August of 2010. Unfortunately they both fail and Deet had no internet to communicate her location to Anima. Anima is a rare flower, seen rarely, but enjoyed in it's moments of appearance. *NT: Nagisa Tsunami is THE first person that Deet ever met on chat. She remembers his name above all the others from her first day, she probably didn't say a word to him, no memory of it exists. Deet really enjoys when NT is on and finds all his links/knowledge/stories to be really entertaining. *Raexa: One day Deet decided to venture to different rooms and she came across Raexa. It was his first day on chat and the two talked for a while. This was also the day Deet met Etsu. Soon after Deet left the room, Ledge went into the room pretending to be Deet and attempted to rape Kanetsu. When Deet found out, her hatred for Ledge grew and she personally apologized to Raexa and Kanetsu. Through this, Raexa and Deet formed a sort of code that they'd scream at eachother to make sure one of them wasn't Ledge. Deet isn't sure the exact date this happened, but she does know it was around June 30th. *Keiichi: Keii wanted Deet to be one of his 24,923 queens. But Deet continually denied him because of the fact that she doesn't like to share. Instead, the two became friends and Keiichi even hired Deet as a hitman(woman) to kill 2 people. One of those being Aruoke, Keiichi's brother. Deet succesfully did this (read "KILLINS") and Deet and Kei became good friends. Over the past year however Keii decided to be a jerk and stop talking to Deet. *Aruoke: The first thing Deet ever said to Aruoke was "You're blue" and because of this, she disliked him. When Keiichi asked Deet to kill Aruoke, she happily agreed because he was blue. After killing him, and Keii bringing him back to life, the two began slowly bonding and are now great friends. Keiichi wants Deet and Aru to "merge blues", Deet and Aru are now married and frolic in meadows of flowers and double rainbows. *Rose: Dildo. Corn. Deet enjoys to CAPSLOCK these things at Rose because of her reactions. Deet is also Rose' "grandmama" through the Dollars Awkward Family. *Kanra : Akuma's mom and Deet's grandaughter, kanra is the orange kanra everyone loves. Deet loves her kanra/kyo and can be found being grandmotherly to her. *Panda: Panda and Deet bonded while hiding in a closet to escape from NT and Akuma's "adventures" outside. They felt it safer in the closet where they couldn't hear or see anything. The two played Go Fish and since then have been very good friends. Over the past year, Deet feels like Panda is a great friend and she always enjoys his company when he is signed on. *Ladd: Deet's friendly neighborhood laddy, the two bonded over the fact that Wyoming is all Wyoming-y *HomoMilk: Another one of the the first people Deet remembers meeting. Deet and Homo have bonded over time. Deet had always sat back and watched as Homo was forced by Duckie, Kururi, Anima, and Akuma to put on ridiculous outfits and do things. She'd wanted to step in and stop the madness, but didn't want to be attacked by the ladies. During Homo's hiatus, Deet had missed him very much. When HM returned, Deet, as well as the others were thrilled. Homogenous Milk is an amazing friend that Deet loves very much. '''ENEMIES. '''Ledge the Rapist being one of the people on Deets HATE list, he is followed by Zack Fair, who for whatever reason, hate's Deet with a passion. Deet wins any fight/argument they have. Zack finaly found out on August 11th 2010 that Deet is in fact a girl. Deet found it amusing that he didn't know. Message board 'HACKED BY ANIMA: '''Everybody, love Deet. If you do not love Deet, somewhere in the world there is a vengeful teenage girl glaring at you. Deet is Head of the Family Tree and therefore must be obeyed. HACKED BY AKUMA!!! For those fortunate enough to read this, simply know that Deet is a goddess, a goddess of badassness. If you do not love her, I will find you and I will sever your genitals while dunking you in a pool with acid and AIDS~ <3 DEET MY WHORE I LOVE YOU!! Ladd Says: NEIGHBORRRRRRRRARAWR! ' ' Category:Users